MR MCMAHON KNOWS BEST
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Mr. McMahon thinks he knows who tried to get rid of him, but the plot comes undone as he discovers the shocking truth! Revised and edited for spelling.


_**MR MCMAHON KNOWS BEST**_

MR MCMAHON'S HOTEL ROOM

Today was the day. Vince was nervous as the doctor removed his bandages with Linda looking on. She seemed apprehensive, but Vince was relieved when she smiled in triumph and handed him a mirror.

"Good as new!" Vince proclaimed. He stroked his chin. "No scars, either. I knew that doctor was worth every penny." He handed the mirror back to Linda. "All right…this is it. Time to get the SOB who tried to kill me and make him pay-Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"I still find it hard to believe. Austin may have hated you, but he and I always had a good relationship. I can't believe he would have gone as far as trying to blow you up!"

"Sorry, Linda, but the evidence speaks for itself. My little girl worked her butt off to get those photos of Austin leaving the scene."

"That's another thing. The security cameras never did get a good look at Austin's face. Are you sure it couldn't have been somebody else?"

"Who the hell else could it have been? Triple H is laid up; Shawn Michaels' career is over, and everybody else was in that hallway. That's why I made them come out there in the first place, remember? I knew that coward Austin didn't have the guts to show his face." Vince was getting angry, but when he looked at Linda he smiled. "Now, let's get to the arena. This is going to be a night no one will ever forget!"

SHANE MCMAHON'S OFFICE

Shane was a nervous wreck. Stephanie had been sympathetic, but now she was getting annoyed. "Pull yourself together! Dad will be here any minute, and you're supposed to act surprised when he shows up!"

"Damn him anyway!" Shane whined. He glared at the painting of his father that Stephanie insisted remain up to make his reaction look more convincing. "Why didn't he just blow up like he was supposed to?" He looked back at his sister. "What about Austin? Have you taken care of him?"

"The FBI agents are questioning him as we speak," Stephanie reassured him. "Now calm down, and get ready. This is the best chance we're going to have for a long time, and I don't want anything to screw it up."

"Yeah, yeah," Shane muttered. "OK, you go ahead. I'll wait here for your signal."

Stephanie shook her head as she left the still-sweating Shane in his office. It was times like this she regretted bringing Shane in on her plans. She should have gone to Mom first-but no, Mom was still too loyal to Dad.

The crowd booed as she came out. Stephanie took it in stride; she knew why she was here tonight. Somebody handed her a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began in what she hoped was her most sincere voice, "A few weeks ago, we saw this happen to a man I love more than anyone in the whole world." She gestured at the Titantron, where the footage of Mr McMahon getting into his limo and then the limo exploding was replayed. Many in the audience cheered. Stephanie understood how they felt, but she had to play her part. "Many people have been wondering who did it. Well, in a few minutes we'll have that proof." She nodded at the screen.

Stephanie had been expecting to see Stone Cold being taken away in handcuffs. Instead, the Texas Rattlesnake was sitting in his dressing room, sipping on a beer. "How ya doin' Steph? You and Shane having a good time tonight, paying tribute to your old man?"

"Wait a minute!" Stephanie glared at him. "You're supposed to be under arrest! You're the one who murdered my father! Why aren't you in…" but her voice trailed off as the shot widened to include John Cena and Shane, who looked like he was ready to cry.

"They made me do it!" he blubbered. Cena patted him on the shoulder, but he was looking at Shane with derision rather than sympathy. "I'm sorry, Stephanie; I can't go through with this!"

"Go through with it?" There was no trace of sincerity or sympathy for Vince in Stephanie's voice as she lost control. "You miserable little worm! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! When I get through with Dad, I'm going to…" then she stopped, stunned at what she had just admitted.

"What's the matter, Stephanie?" John Cena looked puzzled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"See, here's the thing," Stone Cold added in a conversational tone. "Ya see, the Feds did question me, but I'm gonna tell you what I told them-if I'd wanted that silly bastard dead, he would have been. And I wouldn't sneak around to do it; I'd face him like a man. Tell 'em, Shane."

Shane seemed reluctant at first, but Cena tightened his grip around Shane's shoulder. "The man said tell her."

"I was the one dressed like Stone Cold Steve Austin," Shane wearily replied. "I planted the bomb-but Stephanie made me do it! This was all her idea!"

"Damn you, Shane!" Stephanie cried.

Even as she spoke, however, Vince McMahon's music began playing. The stunned crowd watched as Mr McMahon and Linda came into the arena and walked up to the ring. Stephanie stood back as her father took a microphone and glared at her.

"Daddy!" Stephanie stammered. "Wh-what a surprise…"

"Shut the hell up!" Vince stood toe to toe with his daughter. "I know the whole story. So for once in your life, you're going to shut up and do as you're told!"

Stephanie looked at Linda in desperation. "Uh…Mom?" she pleaded.

Linda shook her head. "I think you'd better just do what your father says."

Vince turned to face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know this is sudden and comes as a great shock to many of you, but there's a reason why I did what I did. Some time ago, I became aware of a plot against my life. The person who brought it to my attention was none other than my own daughter." He glowered at Stephanie as she cowered. "But what I didn't know was who was involved in this plot. Well, as much as it turns my stomach to admit it, thanks to Stone Cold and John Cena, I now do." He glared at the wrestlers as they grinned while Shane wept. "Yes, you heard right-I owe my life to that beer-guzzling redneck and his friend. So, Stone Cold, you are now officially off the hook." Stone Cold held up his beer as Vince gave him a reluctant salute. Then he turned to Stephanie. "As for you young lady…"

"Please don't send me to prison, daddy! I didn't really want to kill you! It was just a joke!" She looked at him, a weak smile on her face. "Ha, ha…ha?"

"Just a joke, eh?" Vince scowled at her. "All right; I'll do you a favor, even though you don't deserve it. I will not press charges against you and Shane. No, Stephanie, I have a much more suitable punishment for you two in mind. And there's no chance for you to get out of it-no chance in hell."

ONE WEEK LATER

The janitor watched as the limousine pulled up. Shane and Stephanie got out, wearing sanitation workers' uniforms. "Good, you guys are right on time! Come on. The men's restrooms are this way. You can start there; then I'll show you how to load up the dumpsters."

"This is all your fault," Shane muttered. He looked weary, defeated.

"Oh, shut up." Stephanie began to cry. "I hate public restrooms!"


End file.
